Belion
Belion (ベルリオン) ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2018 erschienenen Anime-Film The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky. Er ist ein Mitglied des Dämonenclans und der Anführer der berüchtigten Six Knights of Black. Nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung können die Dämonen das Siegel brechen und wollen das Himmelsvolk auslöschen um die Seelen der Bevölkerung der Dämonenbestie Indura zu opfern. Dabei stellen sich ihnen aber die Seven Deadly Sins entgegen. In einem brutalen Kampf mit Meliodas, den eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Belion verbindet, zieht Belion den kürzeren so dass er mit letzter Kraft seine Seele der Bestie Indura opfert um sie wiederzubeleben. Biographie Vergangenheit Belion war ein mächtiger Dämon und ein Kandidat dafür, ein Mitglied der berüchtigten Zehn Gebote zu werden. Der Dämonenkönig lehnte ihn aber wegen seiner Überheblichkeit ab und auch Meliodas, der Anführer der Gruppe, stimmte gegen Belion. Dieser gründete stattdessen die Six Knights of Black, eine Gruppe Dämonenkrieger, die fortan alleine und unabhängig von den anderen Dämonen gegen die anderen Völker kämpften. Dabei gingen sie so brutal, ruchlos und unberechenbar vor, dass sie sich ebenfalls schnell einen Namen machten. Vor 3.000 Jahren kämpften die Six Knights of Black an der Seite der Dämonen im Heiligen Krieg und wurden nach der Niederlage der Dämonen im Himmel in dem sogenannten Felsenei versiegelt, in dem auch diverse niedere Dämonen sowie die Bestie Indura versiegelt wurden. Aus dem Inneren des Eis begannen sie, das Siegel zu brechen, was ihnen 3.000 Jahre später auch gelingen sollte. Rückkehr aus der Verbannung Während Dahaka vorprescht, lassen die anderen Knights sich noch etwas Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Irgendwann spürt Derocchio aber, dass Dahaka nicht länger am Leben ist und überlegt, ob die Krieger des Himmelsvolks dafür verantwortlich sein könnten. Belion spürt jedoch, dass Dahaka nicht durch die Krieger des Himmelsvolks, sondern durch jemanden getötet wurde, der weitaus mächtiger ist. Er beschließt, sich diese Person vorzuknöpfen, was Pump verärgert, da die restlichen Mitglieder der Six Knights dann lediglich die schwachen Krieger des Himmelsvolks bekämpfen können. thumb|left|250px|Belion erscheint hinter Meliodas Belion ruft nun hasserfüllt, dass sie sich Gerechtigkeit verschaffen werden und gemeinsam preschen die Six Knights of Black vor und werfen sich in den Kampf gegen die Krieger des Himmelsvolks, die von den Seven Deadly Sins unterstützt werden. Als er erkennt, dass Pump gegen Meliodas kämpft, den er als die Ursache der enormen Macht ausmacht, wirft sich Belion Meliodas entgegen, überrascht ihn mit seinem Angriff und schleudert Meliodas von sich. Sofort setzt er nach, landet hinter Meliodas und ist überrascht, dass dieser seinen Angriff überlebt hat, da er diesen lediglich für ein Kind hält. Er wird noch überraschter, als Meliodas ihn als Mitglied der Six Knights of Black identifiziert und ihn sogar beim Namen nennt. Dennoch schwingt Belion sogleich sein Schwert nach Meliodas, der den Angriff mit seiner eigenen Klinge abwehrt. Während er sich einen Kampf mit Meliodas liefert und dabei großspurig ruft, dass ihre Vorbereitungen für die Rückkehr der Dämonen fast abgeschlossen sind, tauchen aber plötzlich die restlichen Seven Deadly Sins auf und werfen sich ebenfalls in den Kampf. Belion ignoriert sie und bekämpft weiterhin Meliodas, während er ruft dass sich seine Berühmtheit merklich gesteigert haben muss, wenn sogar Zwerge wie Meliodas seinen Namen kennen. Meliodas nutzt jedoch Belions Arroganz aus und treibt ihn durch Erwähnung seiner Ablehnung bei den Zehn Geboten in eine Raserei, in deren Zug Belion einen Felsentrümmer in die Luft hebt und Meliodas darunter begraben will. Allerdings kann Meliodas diesem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen. Belion schlägt wieder und wieder zu und wird von Meliodas weiter und weiter provoziert. Wiederbelebung von Indura thumb|250px|Belion befreit Indura Der Kampf der beiden wird unterbrochen, als der Anführer der Krieger des Himmelsvolks, Zoria, der Meliodas für seinen Sohn Solaad hält, Belion angreift und von diesem mühlelos besiegt und mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt wird. Noch während Zoria zu Boden geht, hackt er dem geschockten Belion aber mit dem geflügelten Schwert seinen Arm ab. Belion kreischt panisch, was für ein Schwert Zoria trägt und mit schwacher Stimme entgegnet Zoria, dass es das geflügelte Schwert ist, welches die Dämonen auslöschen soll. Dieses Wissen nutzt Belion sogleich um seine abgetrennte Hand dazu zu bringen, Zorias Schwert zu packen und es Meliodas in die Brust zu rammen, der sich ihm im Kampf als Dämon zu erkennen gegeben hat. Während Meliodas noch versucht, das Schwert aus sich herauszuziehen, greift Belion erneut an und Meliodas stürzt schließlich geschwächt zu Boden. Bevor Belion Meliodas nun hinrichten kann, stürzen aber die restlichen Sins heran und Ban tritt Belion von Meliodas weg. Hämisch grinsend nutzt Belion die Gelegenheit um sich in die Rauchschwaden zurückzuziehen und zu fliehen. Der verletzte Belion - der einzige, der von den Six Knights of Black noch übrig ist - fliegt nun verwundet zum Felsenei zurück um den noch versiegelten Dämonen Indura zu befreien. Da er die Seelen des Himmelsvolks nicht nutzen kann, opfert er stattdessen die Seelen seiner ehemaligen Kameraden um die Bestie dennoch befreien zu können. Die enorme magische Macht, die durch Induras Entfesselung freigesetzt wird, springt sogar teilweise auf Belion über, dem daraufhin ein grotesker Monsterarm aus seinem Armstumpf wächst. Nachdem Indura befreit ist, reitet Belion auf seinem Rücken und überlegt begeistert, dass er sich mit dieser Bestie sogar zum nächsten Dämonenkönig aufschwingen könnte. thumb|left|250px|Belion wirft einen verzweifelten letzten Angriff auf Meliodas Als er sieht, dass die Sins versuchen, Indura zu stoppen, stürzt sich Belion auf Escanor aber der Angriff wird von Ban abgewehrt. Ban stellt sich Belion nun im Kampf, wird aber von ihm in eine Wand gerammt. Bevor Belion Ban weiter verletzen kann, kehrt der völlig geheilte Meliodas zurück und übernimmt Bans Kampf mit Belion. Höhnisch behauptet Belion, dass es scheint als ob Meliodas dem Tod noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen wäre. Er stürzt sich auf Meliodas, der ihn einmal über die ganze Insel prügelt. Als Belion einen Gegenangriff wagt, fängt Meliodas sein Schwert mit seiner bloßen Hand und zerbricht es. Geschockt erkennt Belion, dass die Macht seines Feindes bedeutet, dass er Meliodas sein muss. Dieser schleudert ihn nun mit einem Faustschlag in den Himmel, und als Belion dort seine ganze Kraft in den tödlichen Angriff Todesbrand legt und ihn auf Meliodas schleudert, wehrt diese ihn mit Konter Total ab, so dass der Angriff in doppelter Stärke auf Belion zurückgeworfen wird, der in dem Feuer verbrennt. Direkt vor seinem Tod opfert er seine Seele aber Indura, den er dadurch verstärkt. Galerie BelionBefreit.png|Belion entkommt aus der Verbannung BelionSchwert.png|Belion attackiert Meliodas BelionMeliodasKampf.png|Belion bekämpft Meliodas BelionVonHinten.png|Belion erkennt, dass Meliodas überlebt hat BelionArmAb.png|Belion verliert seinen Arm BelionVerbrannt.png|Belion nach Induras Befreiung BelionSchwertBricht.png|Meliodas zerstört Belions Schwert BelionTod.png|Belion stirbt Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot